Spirits
Spirits are the souls of the deceased. Spirits that are unable to move on to the afterlife are generally referred to as "ghosts". According to Harry Greenwood, there are over a hundred types of ghosts, ranging in menace from benevolent, friendly and well-meaning to malevolent, destructive and evil. One must identify the type of ghost before being able to vanquish a ghost. History In "Kappa Spirit", Maggie Vera learned of ghosts after meeting the ghost of Brenda Mancini who was influencing and manipulating the president of Kappa, Lucy. Both Maggie and Mel incorrectly identified the ghost, Maggie believing her to be a banshee while Mel believed she was a revenant. It was revealed that this ghost was instead a conjuring of Lucy brought out through the pain from Maggie's betrayal. Brenda lost her connection to the living world when Maggie healed Lucy's pain by apologizing and owning up to her faults. After the death of the customs agent who checked Galvin Burdette back into the country in "The Replacement", the sisters worried that a demon may have accompanied the scientist back to the U.S. from his venture in Haiti, hidden in any number of the artifacts he accrued along his journey. Mel and Macy then brought Galvin’s hoard of artifacts to psychic Mama Roz in the hopes she could deduce whether any of them were cursed or contained demonic traits. Galvin, possessed by a demon, paid a visit to Mama Roz and while Roz warned him to stay away from Macy, he attacked her, killing her after confirming Macy didn’t know anything about Yoruba. Maggie and Mel later seek out Mama Roz and found her dead, with the same puncture wounds as the customs guy. The two don’t have a lot of time to look around before Tessa Flores-Cohen arrived. While Mel tried to shoo her off, Maggie asked for help expanding her powers, hoping if she coulf reach Mama Roz’s soul, it could help point them to who had killed her. Maggie was able to successfully connect with Roz’s soul, learning that a demon known as an Abiku killed her. Following Roz’s instructions to find the “''lost soul at the threshold'',” she learned that the soul that had been communicating with her was actually Galvin. Types of Ghosts *Banshees *Revenants Known Spirits/Ghosts *Brenda Mancini (vanquished; lost connection to living world) *Mama Roz (found peace as a restful spirit) *Marisol Vera *Florence (found peace as a restful spirit) Trivia *In the original series, ghosts and spirits were considered to be the same essences. In the reboot series, restless souls are known as "ghosts," and "spirits" are only those souls who went into the hereafter. *In this reboot, one simply needs to identify the spirit's type in order to cast the right spell. In the original series, vanquishing an evil spirit could be accomplished in three methods: #The witch who casts the vanquishing spell needs to die, albeit temporarily or permanently. #A potion can be poured over the spirit's remains. #The witch can destroy the object of the spirit's wrath. References Category:Species Category:Magical Beings